The Tearing of a Spark
by Xiamus
Summary: Kaon and Iacon, two bordering kingdoms that are separated by the sea of rust. A long gone war which dwelled over the land has been an echoing thought of each kingdoms inhabitants. When tellings of a soon to be war begins to circle, how will a young noble mech named Xiamus take the news? Mech/Mech,Slash,A/U.


Tearing of a Spark

Summary::

Kaon and Iacon, two bordering kingdoms that are separated by the sea of rust. A long gone war which dwelled over the land has been an echoing thought of each kingdoms inhabitants. When tellings of a soon to be war begins to circle, how will a young noble mech named Xiamus take the news?

A/N: This will be one of the few times I will truly speak during this story, so I hope you take your time to read this. Now, I have been increasingly busy with school and the finales are coming up, * mutters *, but this idea just popped into my head and BOOM, I grabbed my laptop and began to write it down in google chrome. The chapters have been varied frequently in size, which I'm sure they will since I can get a bit rushed and stressed while writing, so please be patient! I know this story won't get that big, unless someone starts a little nudge..eh? Anyway, I've been doing a little reading on Medieval based books and I've grasped the feel of living in such times and conditions. Darkness,Depression,Sickness, all the elements that make a sadness based story will be enfolding, so if you think this will be all fun and happy times, then dudes, you've thought wrong! Anyway, this will be based on almost all the transformers series, and so on. So thank you for reading, and let's get this over with!

* * *

**Prologue: The Cities Tale**

Back before time itself was recorded, a being known only as Primus began the process of crafting and molding a planet. A home to a race soon to be known as the Transformers. With his gentle hands, the godly mech began to fasten the metal core which would run the planet, the life source known as energon, the ground and materials that were to be used in the further development of the land.

Along with the help of his brothers, the Primes', Primus constructed the planet, brought it to life, and soon placed the first organisms that would inhabit the planet, and begin the building of the race. Working together, the mechs and femmes built up the glorious lands, making sparklings here and there. The land and its creatures, were prosperous.

This time did not last, for as soon as the population had risen, so had their differences. Some believed in peace, prosperity, creativity, and beauty. Others, however, believed in only violence, war, power, and lust. These two groups of thinkers were soon set into different factions. Autobots, being the creative and kind, and the Decepticons, being the violent and cruel.

With the erupting hatred between the two factions of transformers, war rampaged the land as the leaders of the two factions, Optimus Prime, leading the Autobots, and Megatron, leading the Decepticons, declared war several years after the formations of the two factions. This was is known as the " Fall Walls", and began the time of pain and agony between the two factions.

As the war rampaged the land, the great primes' fell victim to the onslaught of the attacking enemy Decepticons', leaving only Optimus Prime to lead the war between them. Vorns passed, and the fighting never ceased, up until a crack formed on the battlefield, tearing its way down the metal ground and pulling apart, separating the two opposing sides. Filling in the vastly spread opening, which spread for miles at a time, was a dark red substance. Rust, it ate away at whoever stepped foot into the area.

With this barrier in between them, dividing them, the Autobots and Decepticons went their separate ways, building up their own empires, Kaon for the Decepticons, and Iacon for the Autobots. Both using their own ways and beliefs to live their lives, the haunting call of battle haunts those who live in the barriers which keep them safe from the outside threats which lay beyond the sea of rust.

However, stories have begun to surface, tales of an incoming battle which is approaching the walls of both Iacon and Kaon. One kingdom is said to fall at the hands of the other, some believe it to be Kaon, some believe it to be Iacon, and some, believe it to be both.

* * *

As you can guess this is to just get you hooked on how things have gone down in my little version of the Transformers world, and I hope to get some feedback on if you like the version I've chosen! The First chapter may take a little to be put up, but this is to just get the story out there before anyone else can snatch it away o.o


End file.
